Game, murder and love
by Scilia
Summary: Un concours de jeu vidéo prend une tournure intéressante pour deux des héros de CSI
1. Default Chapter

Game, murder and love

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Seul les personnages qui ne font pas parti de la série sont à moi, na, c'est toujours ça lol

**Auteur** : Sciliaclub-internet.fr

**Archives** : www.bricbrac.fr.st

**Genre** : romance, drame, nc17/lemon, angst

**Résumé** : Un concours de jeu vidéo prend une tournure intéressante pour deux des héros de CSI

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore une fois j'avais dit qu'on ne me prendrait pas à écrire pour CSI mais Warrick m'a fait changer d'avis. Ah les hommes soupir mais faut dire qu'il est tellement craquant… euh, revenons au sujet… pas penser au corps torse nu de Warrick sortant d'une piscine… bave… donc je disais que c'est ma première fic CSI, le début est assez romancé avant d'enchaîner sur une enquête comme on les aime, enfin j'espère que j'ai réussi à recréer assez fidèlement nos persos préférés. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas ! Enfin si… Warrick mais c'est une autre histoire que j'écrirais peut-être un jour

— Bienvenue au concours annuel de Road Everston ! Cette année, une fois encore, les meilleurs joueurs des Etats-Unis vont s'affronter dans une lutte acharnée sur WWWeapon, le meilleur jeu de dom-like de tous les temps ! Annonça l'animateur avec enthousiasme devant la foule qui s'était réunie dans la salle du casino Aladdin.

Parmi les nombreux joueurs se trouvaient Nick Stockes, Warrick Brown et Sarah Siddle. Cette dernière avait été obligée de suivre les garçons après avoir perdu un pari concernant la résolution d'une enquête. Les deux hommes étaient surexcités à l'idée de la nuit qu'ils allaient passer. C'était la première fois qu'ils concourraient ensemble mais ils avaient joué de nombreuses fois chez l'un ou l'autre. Ils y passaient généralement la journée puisque leur travail se faisait essentiellement de nuit.

— N'oubliez pas que les inscriptions vont être clôturées dans quelques minutes. La première partie va bientôt commencer ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas été sélectionnés à ce premier tour, le casino offre de nombreuses tables de jeux, un bar où de charmantes hôtesses vous accueilleront avec le sourire et bien d'autres distractions que nous vous laissons découvrir !

— Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, fit Sarah après avoir vu un homme ventripotent roter pour la troisième fois. Il n'y a que des fous ici.

— Ça ne doit pas beaucoup te changer du labo alors, répondit Nick avec un sourire en coin.

— Au moins, là-bas, on ne me rote pas dans la figure !

— Alors, quel tour ? Demanda Warrick qui revenait des inscriptions.

— Troisième, déclara la jeune femme en montrant un papier.

— Hey, c'est génial, moi aussi.

— Pareil pour moi, dit Brown. Si on allait prendre un verre en attendant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, trouvèrent un coin où s'installer et regardèrent la partie en cours grâce aux nombreux téléviseurs disposés dans la salle. Sarah s'ennuyait ferme mais préféra ne rien dire aux garçons qui, à ce qu'elle pouvait constater, ne regardaient pas que l'écran.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Nick à son comparse.

— Que tu n'as aucune chance… et moi non plus.

— Pourquoi, elles sont plutôt mignonnes, rajouta-t-il en souriant aux deux femmes qui étaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

— Laquelle ? Les interrogea Sarah en se mêlant de la conversation.

— La blonde, fit Nick.

— La rousse, répondit Warrick au même moment.

— Elles sont plutôt… quelconques.

— Quelconque ? Tu plaisantes la blonde est tout sauf quelconque ! S'exclama Nick. Je dirais même qu'elle a des arguments de poids en sa faveur.

— Evidement, bougonna la jeune femme.

— Et la mienne ne l'est pas non plus.

— La tienne ? Répéta Sarah amusée.

— On peut toujours rêver, non ? Fit Warrick avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

Près de quarante minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Nick et Warrick eurent du mal à détacher leurs regards des deux inconnus. Sarah revenait des toilettes quand on annonça enfin leur tour.

— Je vais vous écraser ! Déclara Nick en faisant craquer ses doigts.

— Réaction masculine primaire.

— Sarah, ne me dis pas que l'excitation du jeu ne commence pas à poindre en toi, fit Warrick.

— Pas du tout.

— Tu es décevante, soupira Nick.

— Cela dit, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas vous battre, les gars, lança-t-elle avant de s'installer à la table qu'on lui désignait.

Nick et Warrick se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas survivre à ce premier tour durant lequel 4 d'entre eux allaient être sélectionnés.

— Meilleur score ! S'écria Nick en regardant le tableau d'affichage, encore une fois Nick Stockes prouve sa supériorité !

— Félicitations, fit Warrick qui se trouvait en deuxième place.

— Et moi, personne ne me félicite ? Demanda Sarah qui était arrivée troisième.

— Ouais, la chance du débutant, tout le monde connaît ça, déclara Nick en haussant les épaules. Qui est le quatrième ?

— Le type que Sarah adore, le rôteur.

— Tiens, on dirait que les femmes qui ont fait s'exciter vos hormones tout à l'heure vont jouer, nota Sarah en les voyant se diriger vers le milieu de la salle.

— T'es obligée d'être désagréable ? S'enquit Nick en s'asseyant au bar.

— Je ne suis pas désagréable.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison, fit Warrick avec une moue d'excuse. Ceci dit, je suis fier de toi, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais joué, tu t'es bien débrouillée.

— Ai-je dit que je n'avais jamais joué à WWWeapon ? Dit-elle l'air de rien. Un coca, s'il vous plait.

— Alors comme ça, tu as déjà joué, dit Nick intéressé.

— Une nuit où il n'y avait pas grand chose, Greg m'a montré quelques trucs.

— Greg a des jeux au labo ? S'exclama Warrick étonné.

— Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

— Parce que j'adore voir ta tête d'ahuri, Nick ! Le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Mesdames et messieurs, les demi-finales vont bientôt commencer ! Vingt d'entre vous vont s'affronter dans un duel sans merci ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts parce que ça va saignerrrrrrr !

— Il était déjà là l'année dernière ? Demanda Warrick qui trouvait les commentaires de l'animateur vraiment pitoyables.

— Hélas, soupira Nick. Hey, regarde, rajouta-t-il en voyant les deux inconnues, qu'ils avaient croisé à maintes reprises sans oser échanger un mot, s'installer aux postes d'en face.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le joli cœur. Quoique, ça me permettrait de prendre la première place.

— N'y compte pas ! Je suis en tête et je compte bien le rester.

— C'est ce que tu crois !

— Et moi alors, c'est parce que je ne porte pas un jean serré et un débardeur comme vos copines que je ne vous intéresse plus ?

— Si, si. Bonne chance, Sarah ! Fit Nick en souriant à la blonde qui le regardait.

La partie commença, même le public ressentit l'excitation des joueurs qui fixaient leurs écrans avec attention. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un premier joueur quitta le carré central. Il fut suivit d'une dizaine d'autres. Il n'était plus que 7 en lice. Le « rôteur » fut battu par Sarah qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation de triomphe. Warrick en élimina un, Nick faillit être touché mais les heures passées à joueur lui permirent d'éviter le pire. Il abattit son ennemi qui poussa un juron de déception. Il n'était plus que cinq - Nick, Warrick, Sarah et les deux jeunes femmes inconnues, il n'y avait que quatre places pour la finale. La sueur coulait dans le dos de Stockes tandis qu'il essayait de garder son personnage en vie. Warrick était toujours aussi détendu, il lançait de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur ses adversaires par-dessus son écran. Sarah poussa soudain un petit cri de rage. La blonde venait de l'abattre. Elle avait perdu.

— Mes amis, nous avons nos quatre finalistes ! S'écria l'animateur. Et cela sera une finale très intéressante. A ma gauche, Nick et Warrick, à ma droite, Valérie et Rafaela ! Applaudissez-les bien fort ! Nous allons leur laisser une petite heure pour se détendre avant d'attaquer la dernière partie du tournoi de WWWeapon !

Les quatre joueurs s'étirèrent avant de se lever. Nick et Warrick se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête et d'avancer vers leurs adversaires qui étaient en train de discuter.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on arriverait jusque-là, s'écria Raf en prenant sa comparse dans ses bras.

— Je te l'avais dit que tu pouvais y arriver ! Tiens, on a de la visite, murmura Val en quittant l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

— Bonsoir, fit Nick, alors c'est vous que nous allons avoir le malheur d'éliminer tout à l'heure ?

— Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, nota Raf.

— Je détiens le meilleur score depuis le début de la soirée.

— J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus le cas, répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant signe de regarder le tableau.

— Ah oui, tu as perdu ton trône, on dirait. J'imagine que c'est à vous qu'il doit cet échec ? Demanda Warrick. Warrick Brown et, l'ancien meilleur score, s'appelle Nick Stockes.

— Valérie Beaumont, répondit la rouquine en lui serrant la main, et voila ma sœur, Rafaela.

— Beaumont, cela n'aurait pas une consonance française ?

— Effectivement, notre grand-père paternel en est originaire, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Est-ce que, commença Nick avec hésitation, vous accepteriez de prendre un verre avec nous en attendant la finale ?

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un bref regard. Que risquaient-elles à accepter ? Rien, probablement et elles devaient bien admettre que les échanges de regard fusaient depuis le début de la soirée.

— D'accord, répondit Rafaela, mais vous ne pensez pas que votre « amie » va vous en vouloir de l'abandonner ?

— Sarah ? Non, pas de problème, fit Nick, elle n'a accepté de venir qu'à la suite d'un pari, je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie de pouvoir retrouver son lit.

— On pourrait lui demander son avis quand même, non ? Suggéra Warrick qui connaissait le caractère soupe au lait de la jeune enquêtrice.

— Eh bien, disons que nous nous retrouvons au bar dans une dizaine de minutes, proposa Valérie, cela nous permettra de nous refaire une beauté pendant que vous interrogerez votre compagne.

— Vous n'en avez nul besoin, murmura Warrick d'un ton charmeur.

Les deux sœurs s'éclipsèrent tandis que Nick cherchait des yeux leur collègue. Où diable était-elle ? Elle était bien du genre à partir sans rien dire, vexée de ne pas participer à la finale avec eux.

— Là, fit Warrick en désignant un coin de la salle.

— Mais c'est pas…

— Si, mister rôt en personne ! Compléta Warrick aussi étonné que son comparse. Je comprends rien aux femmes en général mais avec elle, c'est encore pire.

— Je partage tout à fait ton avis.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Sarah en plein milieu de sa discussion avec le rôteur.

— Si, j'vous assure. C'est pas croyable ce qu'on peut faire avec eux.

— Sarah ?

— Tiens, les garçons. Vous vous rappelez que j'existe ?

— Tu es dure, soupira Warrick.

— Réaliste. Je vous présente John. Il me parlait du monde fascinant des insectes.

— Enchanté, fit Nick pendant que son collègue hochait la tête en guise de salut.

— Je sais que je devrais rester pour vous voir triompher en finale mais je suis épuisée. Vous me raconterez tout ça, demain.

— Tu es sûre que…, commença Warrick avant d'être interrompu d'un coup de coude dans les côtes par Nick.

— Pour une fois qu'on a une touche, expliqua le jeune homme après le départ de Sarah.

— Tout de même.

— Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne te plait pas.

— Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je dis juste que Sarah est une de nos collègues et qu'elle mérite un peu de notre considération.

— Allez, enfile ta panoplie Roméo, elles nous attendent, déclara Nick en faisant signe aux deux soeurs.

— Non, c'est vrai, vous avez participé à Rallye Monterey Emerson ?

— Raf avait 17 ans et moi 15, expliqua Valérie, ça a été l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

— Tu te rappelles la tête de cet ahuri, qui avait juré d'écraser « les deux pauvres gosses du Kansas », quand on était sur le podium !

— Je crois bien qu'il a arrêté après ça. Il avait le double de notre age, une dizaine d'années d'expérience et il s'est fait battre par deux minettes. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Mais assez parlé de nous les garçons. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

— Vous jurez de ne pas fuir, plaisanta Nick.

— Promis, fit Rafaela avec un sourire amusé.

— On travaille pour la police scientifique, déclara Warrick.

— Mmmmmm… vous avez un uniforme ? Le taquina Valérie.

— Veuillez excuser ma sœur, elle est un peu obsédée par les hommes en uniforme.

— On n'en a pas mais si une blouse blanche peut vous convenir, répondit Nick en essayant de garder son sérieux.

— Tout dépend si vous avez…

— Ça suffit, la coupa Raf en la bâillonnant sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Mais euh ! J'ai bien le droit de savoir si…

— Non ! Insista sa sœur en riant, ou alors plus tard.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi… « amusantes » ? Demanda Nick qui était de plus en plus intrigué par les deux sœurs.

— Amusantes… tiens, ça change, d'habitude on nous traite de folles, expliqua Valérie en riant. En fait, nous aimons profiter de la vie et, il faut bien l'avouer, l'héritage que nous a laissé nos parents nous y aide beaucoup.

— Un héritage ?

— Vous connaissez le Plaza, à New York ?

— Bien sûr, l'un des palaces les plus luxueux au monde, fit Nick qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation.

— Vous voulez dire que vous avez hérité du Plaza ? S'enquit Warrick.

— Et d'une foule de problèmes, acquiesça Raf en soupirant.

— Et tu oublies les prétendants en quête de fortune, compléta Valérie.

— Je les incluais dedans. Vernon Berkerley III en tête !

Une sonnerie retentit dans la salle où, malgré l'heure tardive, de nombreuses personnes étaient encore présentes, attendant de voir la finale. Les deux couples se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle. L'animateur les accueillit avec moult paroles encourageantes.

— On fait un pari ? Proposa Nick.

— Un pari ? Répéta Raf qui voulait savoir à quoi il pensait.

— Le pire score paye le petit-déjeuner, expliqua-t-il.

— C'est le Caesar Palace, l'hôtel le plus luxueux ici il me semble, nota Valérie.

— Le petit-déjeuner au Caesar pour le perdant, confirma Nick.

— D'accord, acquiescèrent les sœurs ensemble.

— Warrick… ?

— Je ne vais refuser un repas, surtout offert par de si jolies femmes.

— Vous ne direz pas cela une fois que vous devrez sortir votre portefeuille pour payer la note, le taquine Rafaela.

— Si nos finalistes veulent bien prendre place, la finale du tournoi de WWWeapon organisé par Road Everston va pouvoir commencer !

Les quatre jeunes gens prirent place. La bataille fut endiablée et dura une heure à la fin de laquelle, puisque aucun de leur personnage n'était mort, un classement fut réalisé par apport au score des quatre participants. A sa grande honte, Nick se révéla être le dernier du classement, précédé de Warrick et Rafaela, ex æquo, Valérie était la gagnante et fut attiré d'office par l'animateur pour recevoir un chèque de 10 000 et une coupe qu'elle n'oserait jamais montrer nulle part tellement elle était laide. Après une série de photo, elle put enfin rejoindre les trois autres qui s'étaient réinstallés au bar pour l'attendre.

— Félicitations, fit Nick bon perdant.

— Merci. Vous n'oubliez pas notre pari, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vous ai promis un petit-déjeuner au Caesar Palace et vous l'aurez. Vous êtes venues en voiture ?

— Non, en taxi.

— Dans ce cas, en route, proposa Warrick en posant quelques billets pour régler leurs consommations sur la table.

— Vous êtes dures avec lui, fit Warrick.

— Nous ? Si votre ami avait été moins sûr de lui, il n'aurait pas fait ce pari stupide, déclara Rafaela.

— Ah laisse tomber, Warrick, elles sont sans cœur, en tirant son portefeuille de sa poche.

— Je veux bien vous donner une chance de vous rattraper, proposa Valérie.

— Vraiment ? S'étonna Nick.

— Oui, je m'en voudrais de vous prendre votre argent alors que cet endroit nous appartient.

— Vous… le Caesar est à vous ?

— On l'a acheté la semaine dernière, expliqua Rafaela, c'est aussi l'une des raisons de notre venue à Las Vegas.

— Je me suis fait avoir sur toute la ligne, soupira Nick dépité.

— Vous parliez d'une autre chance ? Intervint Warrick.

— Un dîner, demain soir.

— Hélas, cela ne va pas être possible, nous travaillons, répondit Nick.

— Et nous sommes prises pour le déjeuner, dit Raf.

— Ah oui, la réunion avec Beckerson. Eh bien… le petit-déjeuner, vous choisissez l'endroit cette fois.

— J'ai peur de me faire encore avoir.

— Il n'y aucune entourloupe, protesta Valérie avec sincérité, à moins que vous ne préfériez continuer la soirée ?

— Vous proposez quoi ? Demanda Nick intéressé.

— Jacuzzi, sauna et massage. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de les tester.

— C'est tentant, admit Warrick.

— Je passe mon tour, répondit Nick, une ballade sur le lac Mead pour le lever du soleil ?

— Voila qui est intéressant, acquiesça Rafaela.

Rafaela et Nick venaient de partir, laissant Warrick et Valérie discuter tranquillement dans la salle de restaurant qui se remplissait peu à peu. Les serveurs s'affairaient tandis que les familles faisaient de nombreux allers-retours jusqu'au buffet généreusement garni. Un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année vint s'asseoir à la table voisine de la leur. Si, au départ, leur présence ne gêna pas la jeune femme et son invité, le discours de l'homme commençait à sérieusement à dépasser les bornes.

— Non, mais c'est vrai. De mon temps, on en aurait jamais vu un assis à la même table qu'une blanche !

— Roger, je t'en prie.

— Oh la ferme toi ! Tu m'empêcheras pas de dire ce que j'ai envie de dire. Les négros devraient être dans les cuisines de ce bon dieu d'hôtel, pas dans la salle de restaurant.

Valérie était estomaquée par les propos rétrogrades de l'inconnu mais, décidée à ne pas laisser passer son invité se laisser insulter, elle se leva et se planta devant lui.

— Monsieur, je crois que vous avez fait une erreur.

— Pardon ? C'est à moi que vous vous adressez ?

— Non, je m'adresse au crétin rétrograde et imbécile qui est assis à cette table, déclara-t-elle avant de faire mine de réfléchir. Diable, mais c'est bien de vous qu'il s'agit !

— Quand on fréquente ce genre de personne, cracha l'homme en indiquant Warrick du doigt, on évite de…

— Attention à ce que vous allez dire.

— Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'une petite minette comme vous me fait peur, gronda-t-il en se redressant de toute sa taille.

Ce fut à ce moment, constatant que l'homme dépassait Valérie d'une bonne tête, que Warrick se décida à intervenir alors qu'il aurait préféré ignorer purement et simplement l'incident.

— Ecoutez, on ferait mieux d'en rester là. Cela n'a aucune importance, dit-il à sa compagne.

— Non, je suis désolée mais j'attends de mes clients une certaine tenue, répliqua Val en faisant signe à l'un des vigiles du casino. Madame, monsieur, votre séjour au Caesar est terminé. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous rembourser le reste de votre séjour.

— Vous ne pouvez pas…, bredouilla l'homme rouge de colère.

— Frappez-moi et je ne me contente pas de vous jeter dehors mais je vous fais inculper pour propos racistes et coup et blessure !

— Espèce de…

— Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée générale, s'interposa Warrick.

— Peter, raccompagnez-les jusqu'à leur chambre, qu'ils prennent leurs affaires, et prévenez la réception que leur départ est avancé.

— Bien, mademoiselle Beaumont.

— Merci. Oh, rajouta-t-elle alors que le couple allait s'en aller, demandez aussi de faire passer une note à l'ensemble des casinos de la région concernant l'accueil à réserver à ce monsieur.

— Je n'y manquerai, mademoiselle, répondit le vigile qui était à la fois étonné et satisfait de l'attitude de sa nouvelle patronne.

— Je suis désolée, déclara Valérie en invitant Warrick à se rasseoir.

— Vous n'y pouvez rien.

— Il est vrai que je ne peux pas demander à mes clients de me dire s'ils sont racistes ou non mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'agir contre toute forme de discrimination si je le peux.

— J'en déduis que cela ne vous gêne pas ?

— Quoi ? Votre couleur de peau ? Non, pas le moins du monde. Pour tout vous dire, rajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, je me demande depuis un petit moment… vous permettez ? Demanda Valérie en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de Warrick. C'est bien ce que je pensais… le contraste entre nos deux peaux est très…

— Très, reprit-il car elle s'était tue complètement sous le charme des yeux jades du scientifique.

— Si nous y allions, reprit-elle en rompant le charme et en délaissant la main de Warrick. Vous êtes toujours partant pour tester le jacuzzi et le sauna ?

— Bien sur, répondit-il en se demandant comment il pourrait garder son sang froid en la voyant dans un de ces minis maillots de bain à la mode.

— Comme je suppose que vous n'avez pas de maillot, on va passer par la boutique.

— Je vous suis.

— Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Valérie en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

— C'est loin d'être désagréable. Cet hôtel à l'air gigantesque, c'est un des plus grands de Las Vegas, non ?

— Le troisième avec 14402 chambres, trois courts de tennis, un héliport, deux piscines dont une olympique, un golf, vingt saunas et le même nombre de jacuzzi, une galerie commerçante, que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, avec coiffeur, salon de beauté, esthéticienne, trois restaurants dont un panoramique, le casino avec les habituelles machines à sous, poker, black jack, roulette, et… ah oui, une salle de spectacle qui peut accueillir 10 000 personnes si mes souvenirs sont bons.

— Vous avez appris la brochure par cœur, la taquina Warrick.

— On n'achète pas ce genre de jouet sans avoir consulté la notice auparavant.

— Un jouet ?

— En quelque sorte. Ne croyez pas que je me plaigne mais il arrive un moment où l'on gagne tellement d'argent qu'il faut le réinvestir au lieu de le laisser moisir dans une banque. Nous voulions nous évader un peu de la cote Est.

— Vous avez toujours les mêmes envies, votre sœur et vous ?

— Non, dieu merci. Par exemple, nous n'aimons pas du tout le même type d'homme, plaisanta Valérie en jouant avec sa tresse. Plus sérieusement, Raf s'occupe de tout ce qui est compta et moi, c'est la partie marketing. Si on passait de l'autre coté ? Proposa-t-elle en indiquant la porte qui donnait directement sur le jacuzzi privé.

Warrick hocha la tête et se leva en même temps que la jeune femme qui se mordit la langue pour détourner son attention du torse musclé du policier. Il était à croquer mais elle le sentait quelque peu réticent à se laisser-aller avec elle. Il ne la connaissait pas encore suffisamment et ne semblait pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir. La pièce contenant le jacuzzi, creusé à même le sol, était emplie de plantes vertes qui donnaient un air reposant et accueillant à l'endroit. On se serait cru dans une sorte de foret tropicale. Conformément à ses instructions, une bouteille de champagne, de l'eau mais aussi sodas et café avaient été apportés et posés près du bassin. Il y avait aussi une coupe de fraises, des amuse-bouches et quelques chocolats.

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Valérie après s'être glissée dans l'eau tiède.

— Après une telle nuit, un café serait le bienvenue. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Nick se soit classé quatrième.

— Et pourtant, répondit-elle en lui tendant une tasse. Vous qui êtes du coin, vous connaissez une association qui aurait particulièrement besoin d'aide financière ?

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Warrick, ne me dites pas que vous avez pensé, une seule seconde, que j'allais garder l'argent que j'ai gagné, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

— A vrai dire… je n'y avais même pas réfléchi. Cela me semblait logique mais il est vrai que je ne pensais pas que le gagnant, pardon la gagnante de ce concours serait une millionnaire.

— Multimillionnaire pour dire la vérité mais peu importe.

— Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à me renseigner concernant l'association.

— Vous me rendriez un grand service.

— Vous avez une préférence ?

— Les chippendales, murmura Valérie qui regardait une goutte ruisseler le long du torse de Warrick.

— Pardon ?

— Euh… non… rien… De quoi on parlait déjà ?

— D'associations caritatives, répondit-il en posant sa tasse de café.

— Ah… oui. Je peux être franche avec vous ?

— Bien sûr, dit-il tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

— Croyez-le ou non, commença-t-elle en se rapprochant ostensiblement du policier, je n'ai pas l'habitude de… vous…

— Mmm… mmm…, murmura Warrick qui avait du mal à détacher son regard des lèvres de la jeune femme.

— Je meurs d'envie de… en fait, je vous aurais connu un peu mieux… je vous aurais embrassé tout à l'heure, pour montrer à cet abruti que…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Warrick qui caressa la joue de la jeune femme avec douceur, lui faisant perdre le fil de sa phrase. Le seul bruit autour d'eux était le glapissement de l'eau pourtant Valérie avait l'impression que l'on n'entendait que les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Une vague de chaleur la parcourut quand les lèvres de Warrick effleurèrent les siennes. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais se retenait, goûtant la bouche de sa compagne avec parcimonie, y déposant de légers baisers avant de battre en retraite. Quand Valérie posa son corps brûlant contre le sien, il n'y tint plus et explora sa bouche avec avidité. Elle noua ses mains derrière la nuque de Brown, se collant un peu plus contre son torse chocolat. Warrick posa les siennes dans le dos de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand il quitta ses lèvres pour goûter la peau de son cou, remontant lentement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Valérie se raccrochait à lui comme à un rocher en pleine tempête. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir ressenti des émotions aussi intenses. Warrick allait capturer à nouveau ses lèvres quand la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit.

— Il faut…, murmura Warrick entre deux baisers, que je réponde.

— Vraiment ?

— J'en ai peur.

Elle se détacha brusquement de lui et alla s'asseoir au bord du bassin tandis qu'il sortait de l'eau. Leurs affaires avaient été amenés et disposés dans un vestiaire. Warrick récupéra son portable et décrocha tout en maudissant son correspondant.

— Brown.

— Ah, je commençais à désespérer, déclara Grissom.

— Je ne suis pas en service.

— Non, c'est vrai mais Sarah est clouée au lit par la grippe et la fille de Catherine a une gastroentérite.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— J'ai commencé par le début de mon répertoire, expliqua logiquement Gil.

— Je vois. J'arrive, répondit-il en raccrochant.

Il posa l'appareil et revint vers le jacuzzi. Valérie lui tournait le dos, elle était visiblement en train de se servir un verre.

— Je dois partir.

— Bien. C'était sympa. Au revoir, répondit-elle en sortant finalement du bassin.

— Valérie…

— J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance.

— Alors c'est tout ? Demanda Warrick avant de remarquer qu'elle détournait volontairement son regard.

— Quoi d'autre ?

— Regarde-moi, implora-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Non, je n'ai pas…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser passionné et sauvage. Elle voulait résister mais son corps se rebella, entièrement réceptif aux sensations que déclenchait Warrick en elle. Valérie se sentit presque ivre quand il rompit leur étreinte et plongea dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme.

— Je vais enchaîner deux services mais je veux te revoir.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de…

— J'en ai envie.

— Vraiment ? S'étonna Valérie.

— Tu as l'air surprise.

— Pour dire la vérité, la majorité des hommes me saute dessus le premier soir et profite de moi avant de m'abandonner.

— Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. J'apprécie ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais, non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, je ne crois pas qu'il y aurait eu plus.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Tu es une jeune femme belle, intelligente, cultivée,… sexy mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'entend bien qu'on doit immédiatement faire l'amour.

— Sexy, hein ? Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— J'ai du mal à croire que tu n'en aies pas conscience. Que dirais-tu d'un dîner, proposa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, chez moi, après-demain ?

— Je dirais que je serais folle de refuser.

— C'est ce que je crois aussi, murmura-t-il avant de lui donner un dernier baiser passionné.

— Alors… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Nick après s'être garé.

— Magnifique, murmura Rafaela entièrement prise par le spectacle du soleil levant se reflétant sur le lac Meade.

Les arbres avaient pris une teinte orangée de même que l'eau et les quelques oiseaux qui s'envolèrent à leur approche. Ils n'entendaient rien d'autre que les bruits de la nature et cela fit un bien fou à la jeune femme après la nuit passée au milieu de la foule. Nick la regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Rafaela avait fermé les yeux et inspirait profondément, s'imprégnant des odeurs environnantes.

— C'est très reposant.

— J'ai une couverture dans le coffre.

— Vous êtes prévoyant, fit Raf avec un léger sourire en le regardant retourner jusqu'à la voiture.

Elle eut une brève pensée pour sa sœur. Quelle idée de rester cloîtrée à l'hôtel alors qu'il y avait le lac Mead si près de la ville. Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à ce que pouvait faire Valérie car déjà Nick installait la couverture au bord de l'eau.

— Si vous sortez un thermos de café de vos poches, je vous épouse tout de suite, déclara Raf en songeant qu'ils auraient du s'arrêter pour acheter quelque chose.

— Alors ce n'est pas mon jour de chance. D'ailleurs, le fait que je termine bon dernier le prouve.

— Vous lui en voulez ?

— A qui, votre sœur ? Demanda Nick. Non, j'avoue que je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'avoir perdu mais ce n'est qu'un jeu. Et puis, tout n'est pas si noir, je vous ai rencontré.

— C'est juste. Parlez-moi de vous.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à dire.

— Modeste avec ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Le taquina-t-elle.

— Rien de spécial, rassurez-vous.

— Vous êtes de Las Vegas ?

— Non, je suis né à Dallas, Texas.

— Et c'est tout ? Se plaignit Raf. Vous en savez beaucoup plus sur moi, ce n'est pas juste.

— Plus ? Pas vraiment, répliqua Nick amusé. Voyons voir, je connais votre sœur, je sais que vous êtes propriétaire de deux hôtels, que vous aimez la nature et… ah oui, que vous aimez assez les jeux vidéos pour participer à des concours.

— Val a insisté. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc en fait. A mon tour, hormis que vous travaillez pour la police scientifique, que vous avez un ami qui s'appelle Warrick en train de se prélasser avec ma sœur dans un jacuzzi et que vous êtes né au Texas, je ne sais rien.

— D'accord, capitula le jeune policier. Mes parents oeuvrent tous les deux pour la justice. Mon père est district attorney et ma mère avocate. J'ai un frère et cinq sœurs qui sont toutes mariées et qui ont au moins deux enfants chacune.

— Et votre frère ?

— Il travaille au JAG, avocat pour les marin's si vous préférez.

— Pourquoi avez vous quitté Dallas, ils doivent vous manquer ?

— Enormément mais j'avais besoin de prendre mon indépendance. Ce n'était pas possible là-bas.

— Pourquoi la police scientifique ?

— A votre tour de parler de vous, fit Nick en secouant la tête indiquant qu'il refusait de répondre.

— Je ne sais pas… Valérie est la seule famille qui me reste, à l'exception de notre grand-mère maternelle qui est atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson. Nos parents sont morts quand nous étions adolescentes. J'avais 17 ans et Val 14. Un ami de nos parents a été désigné comme tuteur jusqu'à ma majorité. Nous sommes restés au pensionnat où nous étions. Leur mort n'a pas changé grand chose en fait, sauf que nous ne passions plus les vacances avec eux.

— C'est triste.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit Rafaela en haussant les épaules. Nous avons décidé de reprendre l'affaire familiale ce qui a fait bondir le conseil d'administration qui nous jugeait trop jeunes et sans expérience mais on a tenu bon. Combien de nuits avons-nous passé à repenser la conception de l'hôtel, à parler des rénovations nécessaires, de la publicité,… Notre grande chance a été que le personnel nous a suivit, forçant quelque peu la main du conseil. Et maintenant nous voilà à Las Vegas.

— Pourquoi la cote Ouest ?

— On avait besoin de changement. Non, reprit-elle avec un léger sourire, j'avais besoin de changement. Je sors d'une relation quelque peu difficile et… voila.

— J'en suis désolé.

— Au fait, votre petite amie risque de vous faire une scène, non ?

— Je ne suis pas… je suis célibataire.

— Un type comme vous ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

— Et pourtant…

— Ne me dites pas que… non, pitié, ne me dites pas que vous êtes du coté obscur de la force ?

— Le coté obscur de la force ? Répéta Nick avant de comprendre. Oh vous croyez que… non, je ne suis pas homosexuel. C'est juste que… je n'aie jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les femmes.

— Si vous ameniez vos conquêtes ici, je suis sûre qu'elles craqueraient toutes.

— Vraiment ?

— C'est assez romantique, surtout au lever du jour.

— Ce n'était pas prémédité.

— Je sais quoique… je me demande. Au fait, votre ami… comment est-il ?

— Vous vous inquiétez pour votre sœur ?

— Toujours, c'est l'inconvénient d'être l'aînée je crois.

— C'est un de mes collègues, quelqu'un de bien.

— C'est court.

— Il est né à Las Vegas, a été élevé par sa grand-mère. Il ne connaît pas son père et a perdu sa mère à l'age de 7 ans. Il est passé par plusieurs périodes difficiles mais il s'en est sorti et votre sœur ne peut pas être entre de meilleures mains.

— Meilleure que les vôtres ?

— Vous cherchez toujours la petite bête ? Demanda Nick en se rapprochant inconsciemment.

— J'en ai peur, murmura Rafaela qui pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

— Vous savez, je n'ai jamais…, commença-t-il avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme.

Rafaela sentit son cœur manquer un battement. C'était de la folie, elle le connaissait à peine ! Pourtant Nick l'attirait et forçait maintenant avec délicatesse le sanctuaire de ses lèvres, laissant sa langue partir à la rencontre de celle de sa compagne. Nick se rapprocha et posa une main au creux des reins de Raf qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Ils étaient totalement hermétiques au monde extérieur. Il n'y avait plus que leurs deux bouches se goûtant l'une l'autre. Leur baiser dura un long moment, aucun d'eux n'ayant envie de rompre le charme qui les liait mais, finalement et à regrets, Rafaela s'éloigna quelque peu.

— Nick…, soupira-t-elle, je...

— Je suis désolé.

— Non, il ne faut pas. C'était… c'était très agréable, avoua Raf en rosissant.

— Mais… ?

— Vous croyez que l'eau est froide ?

— Euh… non, je ne pense pas pourquoi, répondit-il en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

La jeune femme se leva et se déshabilla rapidement sous le regard, qui ne se voulait pas scrutateur, de Nick. Quand elle fut en sous-vêtements, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dédiât un sourire.

— Vous venez ?

— Pardon ?

— Aller, venez, ne faites pas le rabat-joie ! S'écria-t-elle tout en avançant à reculons vers le lac. Au fait… vous embrassez très bien, rajouta-t-elle avant de plonger dans l'eau fraîche.

Nick en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. S'il embrassait si bien, pourquoi venait-elle de s'enfuir ? Certes, elle l'avait invitée à se joindre à elle mais il trouvait son comportement étrange. Finalement il décida de la suivre. Il se dévêtit rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer, et la rejoignit en quelques brasses. L'eau était bonne, meilleure qu'il ne l'avait cru.

— Ce n'est pas à New York qu'on pourrait se baigner en cette saison !

— Je suis obligé de vous croire sur parole.

— Vous n'y êtes jamais allé ?

— Non. Un jour peut-être…

Rafaela sourit en se rapprochant de lui. Après tout, qu'elle mal y avait-il à ce qu'elle cède à ses pulsions ? Combien de fois sa sœur lui avait-elle dit d'être plus naturelle ? Nick fut captivé par le regard azur dont elle l'enveloppait. Il se faisait un peu l'effet d'un cerf, surpris par les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit mais incapable de faire un mouvement car hypnotisé par la lumière. Raf se colla contre lui et captura ses lèvres. Un tourbillon de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres s'empara d'elle quand il l'enlaça. Ils finirent allongés sur le bord du lac, nourrissant leurs deux corps affamés avec moult baisers et caresses désordonnés. Rafaela ne put s'empêcher de crier le prénom de son amant quand il la conduisit au summum du plaisir.

A suivre…


	2. chapitre 2

**Game, murder and love**

**Note de l'auteur** : juste un petit mot pour remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'ils aimaient. Ça m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que vous en aurez beaucoup à lire cette suite. Pour les commentaire (je rappelle que je mords pas lol) , sciliaclub-internet.fr ou http:bricbrac.

**Chapitre 2**

_Deux jours plus tard – Appartement de Warrick_

Elle se sentait totalement stupide. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle était devant la porte de l'appartement de Warrick mais elle n'osait pas frapper. Un flot de questions se pressait dans son esprit. La principale étant qu'elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient retrouver la même alchimie qu'à leur premier rendez-vous. Elle sourit en repensant à sa sœur. Nick l'avait véritablement transformée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rafaela aussi heureuse depuis… depuis les premiers temps où elle sortait avec Damon. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi mal ? Et comment avait-il réussi à les séparer alors qu'elles se croyaient inséparables ? Damon avait magnifiquement œuvré avec Rafaela, lui faisant renier la seule personne de sa famille à qui il la savait tenir. La seule personne qui pouvait l'empêcher de profiter de Raf à sa guise. Mais c'était fini, Rafaela s'en était sortie parce qu'elle avait compris que son « fiancé » dépassait les bornes le jour où il lui avait cassé le bras. Valérie avait recueilli sa sœur, en pleine nuit, qui lui avait avoué la vérité sur les six derniers mois. Les mauvais traitements physiques et psychologiques, les séquestrations, les violences sexuelles,… sa sœur était passée par un véritable enfer que Nick semblait avoir balayé en un tour de main. Valérie en était ravie et espérait que leur relation allait durer. Le policier semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Elle voulait d'ailleurs interroger Warrick à son sujet.

— _Pour cela, il faudrait que tu te décides à frapper, bourrique_, se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration censée lui redonner une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, elle frappa trois coups brefs et attendit. Seul le silence lui répondit, lui faisant se demander s'il n'avait pas oublié leur rendez-vous. Elle frappa une seconde fois et allait abandonner quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Warrick torse nu, vêtu simplement d'une courte serviette rouge nouée autour de la taille.

— Je suis… en avance ? Bredouilla Valérie qui s'ingéniait à ne pas suivre des yeux la goutte d'eau qui glissa lentement de l'épaule du jeune homme jusqu'à la serviette.

— Non, c'est moi qui suis en retard. Je pensais avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant ton arrivée mais…

— Désolée.

— Entre, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

— Ah ? j'ai cru que j'allais être…, commença-t-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'elle allait dire, j'ai apporté du vin.

— Fais comme chez toi, je vais m'habiller, proposa Warrick en prenant la bouteille qu'il déposa sur la table basse du salon.

Elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il disparaissait dans ce qu'elle supposa être sa chambre. L'appartement était fonctionnel, bien rangé. Une gigantesque bibliothèque recouvrait tout un pan de mur, un écran plasma trônait dans un coin de la pièce, devant un canapé en cuir noir. Valérie s'attarda sur quelques photos posées sur le rebord de la cheminée, sans doute la grand-mère et la mère de Warrick déduisit-elle en voyant le visage chaleureux des deux femmes. La table avait été dressée avec goût, il avait même disposé un bouquet de roses au centre. Un parfum agréable mais qu'elle ne reconnut pas provenait de la cuisine. La tension, qu'elle croyait avoir dominé, la fit frissonner quand il revint dans la pièce, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue dont il n'avait pas fermé les trois premiers boutons.

— Ça va ? Tu sembles… tendue, décida-t-il après l'avoir longuement observée.

— Non, je… la journée a été longue, c'est tout.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du vin blanc au frais.

— Oui, bonne idée.

Warrick s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres de vin. La première gorgée permit à la jeune femme de se reprendre un peu. De quoi diable avait-elle donc peur ? Il n'allait pas la croquer pour son dîner ! Ce dernier se passa fort bien. Warrick était un véritable cordon bleu. Ils discutèrent de bons nombres de choses, se découvrant des points communs comme les vieux films de Fred Astaire et la glace au chocolat. Ils venaient justement de finir le dessert. Warrick proposa de prendre le café dans le coin salon. Valérie voulut l'aider à débarrasser mais il se montra intransigeant. Il disparut dans la cuisine un long moment. La jeune femme en profita pour fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Elle n'avait bu qu'un verre de vin mais il lui semblait qu'il lui montait quelque peu à la tête. Des bruits peu familier pour elle, habituée à vivre à longueur d'année dans un hôtel, provenaient de la cuisine. Elle laissait ses pensées dériver et se remémora un épisode de son enfance. Ses parents étaient encore en vie. C'était un dimanche matin, pendant les vacances d'été dans leur maison de Marta's Vinyard, la mère de Valérie avait décidé de tenter une recette car la cuisinière était malade. Le résultat avait été catastrophique mais Rafaela et elle avait passé un moment quasiment magique avec leur mère. Elle se rappelait encore la tête de leur père quand il avait goûté le plat, elle avait oublié ce dont il s'agissait mais peut-être que sa sœur s'en rappelait encore. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas Warrick revenir avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse.

— Valérie, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue, croyant qu'elle s'était assoupie.

— Je suis désolée, je…

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'imagine que tu as eu une rude journée.

— Oui, j'ai quelques problèmes avec la société d'entretien mais… je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Raconte-moi, l'incita-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

— Eh bien… on sous loue une partie du nettoyage des chambres et j'ai lancé une appel d'offre car la société actuelle n'est pas sérieuse. Seulement les femmes de chambre l'ont appris et ont décidé de faire grève.

— Elles en ont le droit ?

— Elles l'ont pris. J'ai du jongler une partie de la matinée avec une agence de remplacement, le directeur de la société en question et mes propres femmes de chambre pour réussir à tout boucler. Pour le coup, j'envierai presque Raf d'être retournée à New York pour vérifier la comptabilité du mois. Mais peu importe…

— Non, c'est important. Tourne-toi, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle ne songea même pas à chercher pourquoi il lui faisait une telle demande. Elle lui tourna le dos et sentit presque aussitôt ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. Valérie se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il la massait avec application.

— Tu es complètement nouée.

— Mmmm… si tu continues, je vais finir par m'endormir.

— Mon lit est très confortable, plaisanta-t-il.

— Je n'en doute pas un seul instant mais… j'ai déjà assez abusé de ton temps, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant face. Je vais… rentrer, rajouta-t-elle, le dernier mot mourant sur ses lèvres que Warrick captura avec tendresse.

C'était doux et léger. Un baiser chaste qui se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus passionné. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, depuis qu'elle était entrée chez lui. Valérie se sentit littéralement fondre entre ses bras. Elle avait l'impression d'être ivre, la tête lui tournait, sa peau semblait s'embraser sous les caresses de Warrick dont les mains frôlaient doucement son dos. Il délaissa sa bouche pour descendre le long de son cou, une de ses mains déboutonna le chemiser ocre de la jeune femme, dévoilant un soutien-gorge ivoire en dentelle. Warrick lécha la peau, juste au-dessus du tissu, avant de remonter jusqu'à la bouche offerte de Valérie. Une puissante envie de toucher le torse chocolat du policier s'empara d'elle, obéissant à cette impulsion elle déboutonna maladroitement sa chemise avant de la faire glisser de ses épaules. Warrick l'abandonna sur le sol avant de se relever, prenant Valérie dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Toute trace de fatigue avait quitté la jeune femme qui sentait son cœur battre désordonnément contre celui, tout aussi troublé, du scientifique.

Avec délicatesse, il la posa sur le couvre-lit gris et s'allongea près d'elle, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa maîtresse qui lui sourit avec douceur. Elle suivit les contours de son visage, caressa ses cheveux avant de redescendre lentement vers son torse, arrêtant ses doigts au niveau de son cœur. Le contraste entre leurs deux peaux était extrême. Elle semblait tellement pâle comparé à lui. L'image de sa main posée sur le torse de Warrick lui fit penser à un film de Spike Lee qu'elle oublia dès qu'il reprit ses lèvres. Une onde de chaleur la parcourut tout entière quand les doigts de son amant glissèrent sous sa jupe, effleurant sa peau douce, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de ses bas. Il se redressa le temps de faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes, admirant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Valérie, vêtue d'un ensemble de lingerie, les joues rosies par le désir. Elle lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à son tour, caressant du bout des doigts son torse dénudé avant de descendre à la lisière de son pantalon. Warrick retint son souffle, la sensation était électrisante mais il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde échanger sa place avec un autre. Il frémit en sentant ses doigts déboutonner son pantalon et se mordit la lèvre quand elle libéra son membre turgescent qu'elle caressa un long moment avant de le prendre en bouche, se délectant des sensations qu'elle déclenchait chez lui. Il murmura son prénom, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux fauves de la jeune femme, avant de l'obliger à cesser sa caresse. Son corps la réclamait, il avait envie de se fondre en elle. Valérie se redressa lentement, laissant une multitude de baisers sur le torse de Warrick, avant de reprendre ses lèvres, se livrant à un ballet sensuel et ininterrompu avec lui.

Ils s'allongèrent de nouveau, mêlant leurs jambes, collant leurs corps un peu plus, se délectant des sensations qu'ils déclenchaient chez l'autre. Warrick caressa les bras de sa compagne, les ramenant au-dessus de sa tête, avant de partir explorer de son corps, ôtant les derniers remparts qui protégeait sa nudité. Malgré son désir de la posséder, il s'obligea à attendre, essayant de découvrir la caresse qui la réchauffait, celle qui la laissait de marbre et mieux encore, celle qui lui fit gémir son prénom. Leur union fut tendre, bestiale, douce et intense. Un savant mélange d'émotions qui en fit un moment particulier pour chacun d'eux. Warrick accorda ses coups de reins aux mouvements de bassin de Valérie. Leurs langues se mêlèrent pour un duel langoureux et sans fin, leurs mains caressèrent leurs corps affamés l'un de l'autre. L'extase vint beaucoup trop vite à leur goût. Valérie murmura une nouvelle fois le prénom de son amant qui poussa un grognement rauque en la rejoignant dans la jouissance. Une douce torpeur les envahit tandis que Warrick s'allongeait auprès de sa compagne et la prenait dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

— Dites les gars, fit Sarah en pénétrant dans les vestiaires, ça vous dit d'aller prendre un verre ?

— Ça serait sympa, répondit Nick, mais je suis attendu.

Sarah ouvrit son casier en lançant une œillade étonnée au texan. Ils venaient de boucler une affaire concernant un quadruple meurtre, dans une des villas chic de la ville. Ils avaient enchaîné un service de plus de 18h pour cela et Warrick ne pensait qu'à une chose : retrouver son lit. A l'instar de Sarah qui avait proposé cette sortie pour se détendre un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver immédiatement son appartement vide.

— Attendu, répéta Sarah voyant que Nick ne rajoutait rien.

— Oui, tu as bien entendu.

— Pourquoi ça t'étonne, intervint Warrick, avec la réputation de dragueur qu'il a, c'est plutôt normal, non ? Au fait, au bout de combien de femme est-on considéré comme un dragueur patenté ?

— Très drôle, murmura Nick en fermant son casier. Tu ne sors pas avec la sœur de Raf ?

— Elle est à New York. Elle doit revenir après-demain.

— Ah parce que toi aussi, fit Sarah étonnée. Et avec la sœur en plus. Attendez une minute, ce ne serait pas les deux filles du concours de jeu vidéo ?

— Bingo, répondit Nick. A demain.

— Alors comme ça vous les avez draguées ?

— Un vrai gentleman ne dit jamais rien, Sarah, répliqua Warrick avec un sourire en coin. A demain.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi, je vais finir vieille fille si ça continue, lâcha-t-elle en claquant la porte de son casier.

— Je suis désolé, fit Nick après avoir retrouvé Rafaela au restaurant. Non seulement je décale notre rendez-vous mais en plus je suis en retard.

— Tu vas avoir du mal à te faire pardonner.

— Moins de quinze jours que l'on se connaît et tu joues déjà les harpies ! La taquina-t-il.

— Tu as deux fois plus à te faire pardonner maintenant !

— T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique ?

— Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous allez vous en sortir Nick Stockes !

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement à la terrasse de la brasserie où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Nick proposa une séance de cinéma que Rafaela accepta avec plaisir. Elle adorait le 7e art et, dans ses souvenirs, il n'était pas du tout désagréable d'aller au cinéma avec son petit ami. Le seul hic, c'était qu'en général elle ne voyait pas les trois quarts du film. Ils faisaient la queue devant le cinéma quand ils entendirent un cri sur leur gauche.

— Au voleur ! Il m'a prit mon sac, hurla une vieille dame en indiquant un jeune d'une quinzaine d'années.

— J'en ai pour deux minutes, fit Nick avant de partir à sa poursuite.

— Mais…

Le voleur jetait de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui et accéléra en apercevant Nick. Ce dernier allongea ses foulées et parvint, au bout de quelques minutes, à le rattraper. Il le plaqua au sol et lui mit les mains derrières le dos avant de l'attacher avec la paire de menottes qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

— C'était pas ton jour de chance, dit-il au jeune en l'aidant à se relever.

— Fais chier !

Ils revinrent rapidement devant le cinéma où un attroupement s'était formé autour de la victime. Fort heureusement, une patrouille passait dans la rue et Nick put leur confier le voleur. La vieille dame se confondit en remerciement au point que le jeune scientifique en était gêné. Rafaela assista à toute la scène amusée, se demandant s'il avait une seconde paire de menotte avec lui.

— C'était sensé m'impressionner ?

— Non, je voulais juste aider cette femme. Ça fait aussi parti de mon métier.

— Je vois, murmura Rafaela songeuse. Dis-moi, tu es sûr que tu veux aller au cinéma ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

— Tu as mieux à proposer ?

— Quelque chose dans le genre du lac Mead, répondit-elle excité par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Nick sourit avant de lui prendre la main pour la conduire à sa voiture. Ils décidèrent d'aller chez lui. Il aurait bien le temps de dormir plus tard, songea-t-il quand il arriva devant son immeuble.

Valérie avait tout prévu, ou presque, pour l'anniversaire de Warrick. Elle était en train de préparer un bon dîner, arrosé d'un vin savoureux, et avait dressé la table avec soin. Il lui restait près d'une heure pour finir son dessert, Warrick devait toujours être chez sa grand-mère avec sa tante Bertha avec qui il avait fêté l'événement. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous au restaurant un peu plus tard mais elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Elle avait trouvé un cd Keziah Jones et chantait avec lui sur _Femiliarise_ tout en préparant la pâte de son gâteau. Alors qu'elle allait introduire le chocolat fondu, la voix de Warrick retentit derrière son dos.

— Police, mains en l'air ! Gronda-t-il en pénétrant, arme au poing, dans la pièce.

Valérie eut une réaction qu'elle qualifia de stupide par la suite. Elle obéit et laissa choir le saladier qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

— Et merde, pesta-t-elle en regardant le résultat.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Warrick en rangeant son arme.

— J'étais censée te faire une surprise mais je crois que c'est raté.

— Désolé, j'ai trouvé la porte ouverte et, comme j'étais sur d'avoir fermé ce matin… comment es-tu entrée ?

— Tu connais beaucoup de cambrioleur qui mette de la musique et qui font la cuisine ?

— Non, admit-il avec un sourire, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

— C'est vrai, consentit la jeune femme en ramassant les morceaux épars du saladier. Je suis allée voir le gardien et je lui ai dit que tu m'avais invité mais que tu étais en retard et…

— Valérie, l'interrompit-il avec douceur. Il est en vacances pour trois semaines.

— Ah… zut.

— Comme tu dis. Alors ? Insista-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

— Bon d'accord, capitula-t-elle après avoir fini de nettoyer. Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai fréquenté un type pas vraiment recommandable. Il m'a, entre autres, apprit à crocheter les serrures.

— Et ça te prend souvent ?

— Tu vas m'arrêter pour violation de domicile ? s'enquit Valérie amusée.

— Peut-être que je devrais, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

— Tu as une paire de menotte ? Ca fait quelques jours que je me pose la question.

— Vraiment ? Fit Warrick qui se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

— Raf m'a dit que Nick en avait.

— Et ça t'a donné des idées ?

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai une imagination florissante.

— Je commence, si, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle retrouva ses bras avec plaisir. Les trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler étaient passées trop vite. Ils passaient quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble mais la jeune femme était obligée de faire de fréquents séjours à New York. Alors qu'ils allaient approfondir leur baiser, la sonnerie du four retentit.

— Votre temps… est écoulé… jeune homme, fit Valérie entre plusieurs baisers.

— Je croyais que tu voulais essayer mes menottes ?

— Une autre fois, si tu veux un gâteau d'anniversaire digne de ce nom.

— Je ne peux pas remplacer ce fameux gâteau par autre chose, demanda Warrick en se collant dans son dos, ses bras entourant la taille de la jeune femme qui venait de sortir un rôti du four.

— Non, c'est interdit les jours d'anniversaire. Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi… non, pas ce que tu penses, rajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il lui mordillait le cou.

— Un cadeau ? Répéta-t-il finalement en abandonnant momentanément son idée.

— Oui, monsieur. Il est sur le canapé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il après être allé chercher un paquet qui avait la taille d'une boite de monopoly.

— Je ne connais qu'un moyen de le savoir.

— Je vois, fit-il en ôtant le papier cadeau pour découvrir une panoplie du « parfait petit chimiste ».

— Tu as certainement mieux à ton travail mais… je n'ai pas pu résister.

— Choix intéressant. Merci.

— J'ai mieux. Enfin… si tu le mérites.

— Ce que je voulais tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-il d'un ton charmeur.

— Mon dieu, je sors avec un obsédé !

— C'est ta faute, tu as vu comment tu es habillée, la taquina-t-il en passant la main sous son top mauve qui laissait voir son nombril.

— La prochaine fois, je m'habillerais en bonne sœur, na ! Tiens, idiot, fit-elle en déposant un paquet carré dans sa main.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu me gâtes trop ?

— Possible mais un anniversaire sans cadeau, ce n'est pas un anniversaire.

Warrick la relâcha à regrets pour ouvrir le paquet. Il ôta rapidement le papier pour découvrir un écrin noire provenant de chez Sak's. Intrigué, mais sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une super montre en or véritable, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

— Valérie…, commença-t-il en ne sachant pas comment refuser sans la vexer.

— Elle te plait ?

— Beaucoup mais je ne peux pas la garder, annonça-t-il en fermant la boite.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— C'est trop, je…

— Je me doutais que le problème surviendrait mais pas ce soir.

— Le problème ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

— Tu ne veux pas de cette montre parce qu'elle est trop chère, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non… oui.

— Il faudrait savoir.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin.

— C'est un cadeau, Warrick.

— Que je ne peux pas accepter.

— Je vois, fit la jeune femme en poussant un long soupir de contrariété. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du venir finalement.

— Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ?

— Ecoute, j'apprécie les moments qu'on passe ensemble mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, expliqua-t-elle tout en récupérant ses affaires. Je n'ai rien dit, pensant qu'avec le temps tu t'y ferais mais il me semble que c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas demandé à naître dans une famille riche et de perdre mes parents à 14 ans, tout comme toi tu n'as pas demandé à naître dans une famille pauvre et à ne pas connaître ton père. C'est ainsi, je n'y peux rien et si je te fais cadeau d'une montre de 2 000 dollars c'est que je peux me le permettre. Sur ce, conclut-elle avant de franchir la porte, bon anniversaire.

— Et merde, commenta Warrick en contemplant la porte qu'elle venait de fermer.

Il allait passer sa main sur son visage quand il s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours l'écrin contenant la montre. Elle n'avait pas tort sur le fait que sortir avec une multimillionnaire ne l'enthousiasmait pas, pourtant il l'appréciait énormément. L'argent avait toujours été un problème qu'il avait cru régler, pendant un moment, en jouant dans les nombreux casinos de la ville. Force lui avait été de constater que tout n'était que chimère, le casino ressortait toujours gagnant. Il avait finalement travaillé comme taxi pour payer ses études de chimie à l'université, fuyant les paillettes mais gardant de nombreux contacts dans le milieu de la nuit. L'image d'une jeune femme blonde s'imposa à lui mais il la repoussa avec force. Il ne voulait pas repenser à Stella. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur mais il s'en était remis, certes difficilement, mais après il n'avait plus vu les femmes du même œil. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles différentes avec Valérie ? Elle avait franchit la carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil du temps avec une telle facilité que cela en était déconcertant. Une odeur de brûlé le fit retourner rapidement à la cuisine.

— Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? Demanda la réceptionniste des bureaux de la police scientifique.

Ce n'était pas compliqué, elle avait juste à donner un nom mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête en direction de la jeune femme et fit demi-tour. C'était ridicule. S'il avait voulu lui parler, il l'aurait appelée la veille au soir après qu'elle soit partie de chez lui.

— Je vais voir si les empreintes que j'ai trouvées mènent à quelque chose, déclara une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

— Bien, tenez-moi informé, répondit Grissom en se rendant dans son bureau après avoir pris ses messages à la réception.

Warrick fit de même et allait se diriger vers son labo quand il se retourna brusquement. La jeune femme dans la salle d'attente… Il revint sur ses pas et constata que son imagination ne l'avait pas trompée.

— Valérie ? Que fais-tu là ?

— C'est exactement la question que je me posais, marmonna-t-elle en lui faisant face.

— Je voulais t'appeler mais Grissom m'a demandé de l'aider pour une enquête et…

— Excuse-moi mais… j'ai un avion à prendre.

— Et tu as décidé de faire un détour par le laboratoire de la police scientifique ?

— Euh… oui, je voulais savoir à quoi ça ressemblait. Et puis, j'avais un truc à dire à Nick… et mince, jura-t-elle en voyant ce dernier entrer dans l'immeuble au même moment.

— Profites-en, proposa Warrick qui se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir.

— Oh ça va, s'écria-t-elle après avoir salué le petit ami de sa sœur d'un signe de tête. C'est toi que je suis venue voir, je ne voulais pas partir à New York comme ça.

— Je reconnais que ta fortune me pose un problème, lança Warrick en réponse au premier pas qu'avait fait la jeune femme en venant le voir.

— Alors on arrête ?

Nick pénétra dans l'antre de Greg, tout en consultant un dossier. Il trouva ce dernier en train de regarder une plaquette au microscope. Comme d'habitude, la radio était à fond et le scientifique chantait en même temps qu'un chanteur de hard rock. Nick soupira avant d'éteindre le poste.

— Hey ! protesta Greg.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

— Ça m'étonne pas, vous venez tous me demander quelque chose, maugréa le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

— Si on ne le faisait pas, tu t'ennuierais, déclara Nick en posant un petit sachet kraft sur le bureau.

— Pas forcement. Au fait, c'est qui cette beauté ? Demanda Greg.

— Quelle beauté ?

— La rousse a qui tu as dit bonjour en entrant et qui est en train de discuter avec Warrick.

— Comment tu…

— Ça fait parti de mes talents cachés.

— Greg, le réprimanda Nick.

— D'accord, j'avais deux minutes à tuer, j'ai regardé par la baie vitrée.

— On ne voit pas l'accueil d'ici, nota Nick après avoir vérifié.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais là, fit Greg avec malice tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise qu'il fit reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce, d'ici, on voit tout.

Nick s'approcha et constata qu'il disait la vérité. Ils voyaient le couple discuter ainsi que la réceptionniste qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir des vues sur Greg. Vu l'expression de Warrick, songea Nick, la discussion n'était pas des plus agréables.

— Il a pas l'air doué, hein ?

— Non, pas du tout, confirma Nick.

— Mais c'est Warrick, il a beau ne pas avoir ta réputation de tombeur, je suis sûr qu'il va arranger la situation.

— Ah oui ? T'es prêt à le parier ?

— D'accord, fit Greg après avoir rapidement réfléchi. 20 qu'ils s'embrassent avant qu'elle ne parte.

— Au labo ? Ça m'étonnerait, pas Warrick.

— Tu verras que j'ai raison.

— A propos de quoi ? Demanda Catherine qui venait d'arriver.

— Rien de bien intéressant, prétexta Greg.

— Tu as peur qu'elle soit de mon avis ?

— Impossible, rétorqua le jeune homme avec assurance.

— Allez, dites-moi.

— Vous voyez Warrick et la jeune femme là-bas ? Demanda Nick.

— Oui, et alors ?

— On vient de faire un pari. Greg pense qu'ils vont s'embrasser quand elle va partir.

— Ça m'étonnerait, commenta Sarah en les rejoignant.

— Tu serais prête à le parier ?

— Combien ?

— 20, répondit Greg.

— Je marche, confirma Sarah.

— Moi aussi, bien que je n'aime pas vraiment les paris ça parait trop invraisemblable, fit Catherine, surtout ici.

— Je sens que je vais bientôt être plus riche de 60 billets. Vous ne connaissez rien aux femmes, surtout les rousses comme celle-ci, déclara Greg.

— Parce que tu t'y connais mieux ? demanda Sarah.

— Je suis sorti avec une rousse une fois, répondit-il, elle était… wow… une vraie bombe. Et celle-la est… volcanique.

— Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu extrême ? Demanda Warrick.

— J'ai l'habitude d'être directe.

— Je vois ça mais les relations humaines sont parfois compliquées.

— Ça peut te sembler idiot, commença Valérie, mais je refuse de m'investir dans une relation vouée à l'échec.

— Ça ne fait que trois semaines que nous nous connaissons, nota Warrick.

— Bon d'accord, alors mettons les choses à plat. Je ne compte renoncer à ma fortune et tu ne vas pas devenir millionnaire du jour au lendemain alors quelle est la solution ?

— Je ne sais pas mais certainement pas la fuite. D'autant plus que ce que tu avais préparé était délicieux.

— J'ai appris avec un chef français au pensionnat pendant que tu devais traîner dans les rues.

— Ouais, fit-il en soupirant. Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais plus jeune mais c'est sur que cela n'avait pas la classe d'un pensionnat suisse.

— T'es vraiment mal parti, Greg, elle a l'air de vouloir lui arracher les yeux, constata Nick avec satisfaction.

— Il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre, c'est tout.

— Je ne crois pas, fit Sarah intéressée par ce cas, anthropologiquement parlant bien sûr.

— J'ai déjà vu des femmes en colère mais la, il est cuit notre Warrick, commenta Catherine, et vous aussi Greg.

— Je suis désolée mais si tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer tel que je suis, je crois que cela ne vaut pas la peine de continuer, déclara Valérie avant de tourner les talons.

Grissom croisa la jeune femme passablement en colère mais n'y prêta guère attention, contrairement aux quatre autres membres de l'équipe de nuit qui avait suivit la scène avec avidité. Greg maugréa en sortant son portefeuille devant un Nick extatique.

— Et merde, s'écria Valérie avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Grissom s'entretenait avec Warrick et fut plutôt surpris quand il la vit attraper son subordonné par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser sauvagement, sous le regard ravi de Greg qui poussa un cri de joie.

— Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini, je retarde mon départ de 24h, murmura Valérie après l'avoir relâché.

— Hum…, fit Grissom pour rappeler à Warrick qu'il n'était pas seul, c'était…

— Une amie.

— Je vois. Est-ce qu'à l'avenir vos « amies » pourraient éviter de venir sur votre lieu de travail ?

— Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes, répondit Warrick songeur.

— Comme la plupart des hommes, commenta Gil avant de reprendre où il en était resté.

— Aller, dis-le !

— Ce n'était pas dans le contrat, protesta Nick.

— Vous aussi les filles, insista Greg.

— Même pas en rêve, fit Sarah tout en lui donnant un billet de 20.

— Tenez mais n'attendez pas autre chose de moi, déclara Catherine en lui tendant ce qu'elle lui devait.

— Non, c'est notre génial Nicky qui va s'y coller. Après tout, c'est son idée.

— Tiens mais c'est tout ce que tu auras, vampire !

— Non, non, non, j'insiste, dis-le.

— Qu'il dise quoi ? demanda Warrick en pénétrant dans le labo.

— Que je suis le meilleur, bien sûr, fit Greg avec un large sourire.

— Un jour tu n'arriveras plus à sortir d'ici tellement tes chevilles auront gonflé, dit Warrick amusé. Qui est pour se faire livrer un bon petit-dej avant de continuer ?

— Bonne idée, fit Sarah.

— Excellente même, renchérit Cath.

— Adjugé. D'autant plus que c'est Greg qui invite, dit Nick.

— Hey mais…

— Vous nous prévenez quand c'est arrivé ? Demanda Catherine avant de quitter le labo suivit par les autres.

— Euh… faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique la, fit Warrick en suivant ses collègues.

— Je te raconterai, assura Nick. Tu vas adorer.

Valérie se retourna pour regarder Warrick qui dormait près d'elle. Il était arrivé vers 6h du matin. Ils avaient discuté un moment avant de faire l'amour avec passion. Elle sourit en caressant la barbe naissante de son amant. Il était presque 8h30 et elle avait une conférence vidéo avec Rafaela et les chefs de service du Plaza. Elle passa dans la salle de bain et prit une douche brûlante avant de retourner dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Elle venait de passer ses sous vêtements quand on tambourina contre la porte. La jeune femme enfila un peignoir avant de passer dans le salon pour aller ouvrir.

— Excusez moi mais… oh mon dieu, bredouilla Nathan Hollowday, l'assistant du chef de réception.

— Nathan, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Valérie inquiète par la pâleur du jeune homme.

— Je… c'est monsieur Carver…

— Andrew ? Il est malade ?

— Non…

— Attendez, asseyez-vous, proposa Val qui se demandait ce que signifiait la visite de Nathan qui était généralement on ne peut plus calme.

— Je suis désolé mais… il est mort, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Mort ? Mais enfin que…

— Monsieur Carver était en retard ce matin, expliqua-t-il après s'être reprit en buvant le verre d'eau qu'elle lui avait apporté. Depuis que je travaille ici, ce n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et je suis allé taper à sa porte. J'avais pris mon pass et… c'est affreux, mademoiselle Beaumont, je crois qu'on l'a étranglé.

— Attendez-moi ici, fit-elle en quittant le salon.

Etait-il possible qu'Andrew soit mort ? Cela paraissait totalement irréel pourtant elle ne mettait pas une seule seconde en doute la parole de Nathan. Elle passa une jupe crème et un chemisier bleu avant de se diriger vers le lit. Cela l'ennuyait de devoir le déranger mais il était le plus à même pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas faire. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule face au cadavre d'Andrew.

— Warrick…

— Mmmm, grogna ce dernier en se retournant sur le dos.

— J'ai un problème et je crois que tu es l'homme de la situation.

— Quel genre de problème ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant tout à fait réveillé.

— Si ce qu'on vient de me dire est vrai, un cadavre.


	3. chapitre 3

**Game, murder and love**

**Note de l'auteur** : je ne sais pas si quelqu'un attend la suite mais au cas ou, la voici Pour les commentaire (je rappelle que je mords pas lol), sciliaclub-internet.fr ou http/bricbrac.

_Chapitre 3_

Brass soupira en pénétrant au Caesar Palace. Il détestait les meurtres dans les casinos. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de personnes à interroger, de touristes avides de sensations fortes et, la plupart du temps, les propriétaires étaient loin d'être coopératifs, pensa-t-il en songeant à Sam Braun. Il salua d'un signe de tête l'officier qui était arrivé sur les lieux en premier. Ce dernier lui fit un bref rapport avant de lui désigner une jeune femme rousse, assise sur une des banquettes du vaste hall. Brass fut surpris de découvrir Warrick Brown en train de discuter avec elle.

— Déjà là ? fit-il en s'approchant, vous êtes plus rapide que l'éclair. Mademoiselle Beaumont, je suis l'inspecteur Jim Brass, en charge de l'affaire.

— Je vous dirais bien que je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer mais vu les circonstances…

— Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Je ne sais pas grand chose, expliqua Valérie en jetant un regard à Warrick. L'assistant d'Andrew, Nathan Hollowday, est venu frapper à ma suite il y environ 30 minutes. Le chef de réception était en retard et, comme s'est… s'était quelqu'un de très pointilleux, Nathan a pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a appelé dans la chambre mais Andrew ne répondait pas. Il y a toujours un pass à la réception. Il s'en est servi et il a découvert… le corps.

— Et vous nous avez appelé.

— Oui. Je me doute que vous avez l'habitude de ce genre d'affaire mais j'aimerai que mes clients soient épargnés au maximum.

— La discrétion, ça nous connaît, répondit Brass tandis que Warrick levait les yeux au ciel.

— Il avait des ennemis ?

— Pas que je sache mais cela ne fait que deux mois que ma sœur et moi avons reprit le Caesar.

— Où est-elle votre sœur ?

— A New York. Elle s'occupe de notre second hôtel.

— Je suis venu dès que j'appris, les interrompit le sheriff Mobley en serrant la main de Valérie. Comment allez-vous ?

— Ça va, Brian. Comme je le disais justement à l'inspecteur Brass, j'espère que vous résoudrez cette affaire avec tact. L'hôtel est complet et je ne veux pas affoler mes clients.

— Je comprends, assura le sheriff.

— J'ai encore quelques questions, mademoiselle Beaumont.

Grissom et Sarah sortirent de la voiture avant de récupérer leur matériel dans le coffre. Nick était sur un homicide à l'autre bout de la ville avec Catherine. Les deux scientifiques entrèrent dans le hall du Caesar Palace et furent accueillit par O'Riley.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Grissom.

— Mort par strangulation d'après le légiste.

— Et malgré le nombre de personnes présentent sur place, je parie que vous n'avez aucun témoin, constata Sarah en jetant un regard autour d'eux.

— Non, ça s'est passé dans la chambre de la victime. Il travaillait ici depuis trois ans.

— Grissom, murmura Sarah en lui indiquant Brass toujours en train d'interroger la propriétaire.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Valérie Beaumont. Elle a racheté l'hôtel avec sa sœur il y a environ deux mois. D'après les employés, la transition s'est faite sans heurt.

— Salut, fit Warrick qui s'était approché quand il avait croisé le regard de sa collègue.

— Vous n'êtes pas en service, rappela Gil.

— Non, confirma Brown.

— Alors que faites-vous là ? S'enquit Sarah.

— Ce que je fais en dehors de mes heures de travail ne vous regarde pas, répondit sèchement Warrick en se souvenant des débuts de sa collaboration avec la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas hésité à faire un rapport sur lui parce qu'il était entré dans un casino pendant ses heures de service.

— Sarah, si vous commenciez, proposa Grissom, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

— Comme vous voulez, fit-elle avant de suivre O'Riley.

— Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication logique à votre présence ici et j'espère qu'elle n'ait pas lié à ce que je pense, dit Gil en songeant au problème de Warrick concernant sa dépendance aux jeux.

— Absolument pas.

— Dites-moi, reprit Grissom après un long silence pendant lequel il observa son protégé, la jeune femme qu'interroge Brass, ce ne serait pas votre amie de cette nuit ?

— Effectivement.

— Je vois. Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous mettre sur l'affaire.

— Implication personnelle. Juste pour information, le shérif est passé tout à l'heure et nous n'avons touché à rien mais je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Hollowday.

— L'homme qui l'a découvert ?

— Oui.

Grissom hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Warrick le regarda monter dans l'ascenseur avant de rejoindre Valérie qui venait d'en finir avec Brass. Cette dernière semblait un peu secouée et il lui proposa de prendre un café au bar. Il informa le policier de l'endroit où il se rendait et prit la jeune femme par le bras.

— Alors ? Demanda Grissom en arrivant sur les lieux du crime.

— La porte n'a pas été fracturée, déclara Sarah. A priori, il ne s'attendait pas à mourir.

— Personne ne s'y attend jamais, commenta Gil en faisant le tour de la pièce. Il y a eut lutte, constata-t-il devant les morceaux d'un vase épars et une table basse renversée. Vous avez pris des photos ?

— Oui. Tiens… je crois que j'ai quelque chose, fit Sarah s'accroupissant.

Elle prit une pince à épiler dans sa mallette et attrapa une fibre de couleur rouge qu'elle observa un moment. Grissom visita l'appartement de fonction qui était constituée d'un coin cuisine et d'une chambre dans laquelle rien n'avait été déplacé. La veste de la victime avait été jetée sur le lit. Il semblait avoir été dérangé alors qu'il se changeait après sa journée de travail.

— A quelle heure a-t-il fini son service ?

— 21h, répondit Brass qui venait de les rejoindre. Et personne n'a rien vu ni entendu.

— Il doit y avoir des caméras de surveillance.

— Oui, dans tout l'hôtel. Je dois voir le chef de la sécurité au bar dans quinze minutes.

— On aura peut-être quelque chose, espéra Sarah qui cherchait en vain des empreintes.

— Avec un peu de chance, fit le policier.

— S'il la victime a été étranglée, à qui appartient cette tache de sang ? demanda Grissom songeur, en effectuant un prélèvement sur le sol du salon.

— Warrick, tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, proposa Valérie en finissant son deuxième expresso.

— C'est ce que tu veux ?

— Non mais… je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise par apport à tes collègues.

— Je suis un témoin, tout comme toi et je ne pense pas que Brass me laisse partir si facilement.

— Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer.

— Non, ça remonte à un bout de temps. Il dirigeait le service jusqu'à ce que… peu importe, conclut-il en préférant ne pas faire remonter à la surface le souvenir d'Holly Gribbs.

— Voila, Simon, nota Valérie en se promettant de revenir sur le sujet un autre jour.

— J'ai été scié quand tu m'as appris la nouvelle ! Déclara le nouvel arrivant en embrassant la jeune femme.

— Warrick Brown, Simon Ovronnaz, fit cette dernière en guise de présentation.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Simon commanda un café serré avant de s'installer. Il eut à peine le temps de dire deux mots que Brass les rejoignait.

— Vous voulez quelque chose, inspecteur ? Proposa Valérie.

— Des réponses à mes questions, cela suffira. Vous êtes donc le chef de la sécurité ?

— Exact.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Quelques semaines. Les filles avaient besoin de moi pour vérifier si le système était correct, fit Simon, alors je suis venu.

— Monsieur Ovronnaz est le chef de la sécurité de Largo Winch, l'un de nos amis new-yorkais. Quand Largo a su qu'il y avait quelques problèmes ici, il en a parlé à Simon qui a accepté de venir nous aider à les régler.

— Quel genre de problème ?

— Ceux que créé un casino, inspecteur, répondit sèchement Valérie qui n'avait pas apprécié le ton du policier.

— Rien à voir avec Carver ?

— Non. Andrew était quelqu'un de sérieux, qui adorait son travail.

— Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

— Moi, je l'ai vu hier, déclara Simon, on a vérifié les caméras du couloir du 3e. Un petit malin s'était amusé à les déplacer, il voulait que je trouve qui.

— Et ?

— On a trouvé, dit Simon en haussant les épaules. Des gosses qui avaient un peu trop bu.

— Et vous, mademoiselle Beaumont, demanda Brass sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Simon.

— Il y a deux jours je crois.

— Deux jours ? S'étonna le policier.

— Nous employons plus de trois mille personnes, inspecteur Brass, alors oui, il m'arrive de ne pas voir tout le monde tous les jours.

— D'autant plus que vous deviez être sacrément occupé, murmura Jim en regardant Warrick.

— Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama Valérie à qui Brass déplaisait de plus en plus.

— Nous aurons besoin des cassettes de surveillance.

— Allons les chercher, proposa Simon qui sentait que la jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

— Je suppose que je ne dois pas quitter le Nevada ?

— Cela serait préférable, en effet, répondit Brass à cette dernière avant d'emboîter le pas à Simon. Et je veux voir un peu plus tard Brown.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de disparaître, répliqua celui-ci narquois.

— Sarah, vous emmenez tout ça au labo, ordonna Grissom Je vais voir si Brass a récupéré les cassettes pour les apporter à Chen.

— Très bien. Je vais essayer de trouver à quoi peut correspondre la fibre et donner le sang à Greg pour analyse.

— On se retrouve un peu plus tard pour faire le point.

— Vous croyez que l'assassin est un des clients ? Demanda O'Riley qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Si c'est le cas, il va falloir les interroger un par un.

— Vous savez combien il y a de clients dans un hôtel de ce genre ?

— Beaucoup trop, soupira Gil en refermant sa mallette.

Warrick était toujours au bar et rongeait son frein. Non pas qu'il regrettait de fréquenter Valérie mais savoir l'équipe du CSI en pleine action sans pouvoir participer était… frustrant. Il jeta un regard appuyé à sa compagne qui semblait ailleurs. Elle avait à peine touché à son troisième café et était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

— Chérie ?

— Tu as dis quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux voir un médecin ?

— C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, répondit Val en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

— Cela te dérange ?

— Non, c'est… agréable, fit-elle avant d'être interrompu par la serveuse.

— Excusez-moi mademoiselle Beaumont, votre sœur désire vous parler, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le téléphone.

— Merde, la réunion ! Jura Valérie.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton bureau ? L'interrogea Rafaela en colère. J'espère que cela n'est pas à cause de qui je pense.

— Non, Warrick n'a rien à voir la dedans, répondit la jeune femme en voyant le sourire désabusé de ce dernier quand il entendit sa réponse. Il y a eu un incident. Andrew Carver a été tué.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Le chef réceptionniste. Nathan l'a retrouvé dans sa chambre ce matin. Il a été étranglé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler pour te prévenir.

— Mais comment… c'est affreux ! S'écria Rafaela.

— La police est là. Ils sont en train de… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils font.

— Ok, j'annule la réunion et j'arrive.

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Cela ne servira à rien.

— Tu ne vas pas t'occuper de cela toute seule, protesta Raf.

— Je suis capable de faire face à ce genre de crise. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas venir que ce pauvre Andrew va… excuse-moi, je crois que je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis.

— C'est normal.

— De toute façon, tu as l'ordre du jour. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, comme d'habitude du reste.

— On forme une équipe, Val.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

— J'imagine que tu ne peux pas quitter Las Vegas ?

— Exact. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— Bon, je vais y aller avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent, fit Rafaela qui ne voyait pas quoi ajouter.

— C'est toujours le grand amour entre le chef cuisinier et le chef de rang ?

— De vrais gamins. Tiens-moi au courant.

— Bien sûr. Je te rappellerais ce soir.

— Tu seras sans doute trop occupée par un certain Warrick. Je suis certaine qu'il ne sera pas contre une séance de consolation rapprochée, la taquina-t-elle.

— Raf ! Tu dis cela uniquement parce que tu ne vas pas revoir Nick avant quelques jours.

— C'est fini avec lui.

— Fini ? Mais je croyais que…

— Je t'en reparlerais une autre fois. Prends soin de toi.

— Toi aussi. Ily, grande sœur.

— Ily too, fit Raf en souriant avant de raccrocher.

— Alors comme ça vous travaillez ordinairement à New York ? demanda Brass qui était dans le bureau de la sécurité avec Simon Ovronnaz.

— Ouais mais Largo est un patron plutôt cool. Il est sortit avec Raf pendant un moment. Je sais pas pourquoi ça a pas marché.

— Raf ?

— La sœur de Val. Elle est à New York actuellement.

— Et quel genre de problème y avait-il qui nécessite vos compétences ?

— Oh rien de grave. C'est la partie casino qui était un peu vieillotte. Avec un collègue, on a tout remis en état.

— Et il est où ce collègue ?

— Georgi ? Il est retourné à New York.

— J'aurais besoin de lui parler.

— On peut faire une vidéoconférence, proposa Simon en haussant les épaules.

— Face à face, répondit Brass qui préférait le contact physique avec ses suspects.

— Ecoutez, je sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais Georgi est clean. Il bosse avec moi depuis quelques années et…

— Et s'il a conçu ce système avec vous, il en connaît les failles.

— Je vois. Vous êtes un flic de la vieille école, fit Simon en lui tendant deux cassettes.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, confirma Brass.

— Ok alors tant que vous y êtes, et parce que je suis certain que vous allez faire quelques recherches sur moi, je préfère prendre les devants et vous dire que j'ai un casier. J'ai fait des trucs pas très… honnêtes quand j'étais plus jeune. Et ma sœur est recherchée par Interpol.

— Sacré famille.

— Vous avez mieux ?

— Où puis-je vous contacter en cas de besoin, éluda Brass qui préférait ne pas penser à son divorce et à sa fille Ellie.

— Voici ma carte.

— Alors, où en êtes-vous ? Demanda Brass en rejoignant l'équipe en plein débriefing, la journée ayant permis l'analyse des indices trouvés au Caesar.

— J'ai analysé les fibres qu'on a retrouvées sur le corps, commença Catherine qui s'était jointe à l'équipe après avoir clos l'affaire dont elle s'était occupée avec Nick. Elles correspondent bien à la moquette de l'appartement de Carver.

— Et les fibres rouges ? S'enquit Grissom.

— Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, intervint Sarah en sentant son estomac gronder, il était presque 20h.

— En gros, vous n'avez pas avancé d'un poil, constata le policier légèrement déçu. Vous pensez toujours que les deux sœurs sont innocentes ? Rajouta-t-il en recevant un regard noir de la part de Warrick.

— Oui. Elles ont toutes les deux un alibis tangibles. Quant au sang retrouvé dans la chambre, il ne correspond pas avec celui de la victime. Nous ignorons toujours à qui il appartient, déclara Gil.

— Qui pourrait vouloir assassiner le chef réceptionniste d'un grand hôtel ? Ça n'à aucun sens, fit le policier.

— Cela en a sûrement un pour l'assassin, fit Nick. On est en train de vérifier sa vie privée mais on dirait qu'il était entièrement dévoué à son travail.

— Vous dites cela parce qu'il logeait sur place ? Demanda Grissom. C'est courant dans ce milieu et pratique en cas de besoin. Il avait quand même un poste à responsabilité et...

La sonnerie d'un portable retentit. Chacun regarda son téléphone. L'appel était pour Warrick qui écoutait distraitement, n'étant pas officiellement sur l'enquête à cause de ses rapports avec les propriétaires du Caesar. Ce qu'il trouvait injuste, c'était que Nick puisse y participer mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas avec Rafaela le soir du meurtre, contrairement à lui.

— Brown, dit-il en décrochant.

— Merci, mon dieu, murmura une voix féminine à son oreille. Warrick, il faut que tu m'aides !

— Valérie ?

— Oui… je suis… qu'est-ce que… (bruit de choc)

— Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il alors que le silence s'était fait dans la salle.

— Je suis partie en voiture de l'hôtel… ça fait une dizaine de minutes… non ! (bruit de choc)

— Val !

— Il s'amuse à me rentrer dedans !

— Qui ?

— Je… je crois qu'il veut me tuer...

— Où es-tu ? L'interrogea Warrick tout en demandant à Nick de faire transférer l'appel sur un poste fixe avec haut-parleur.

— Je ne sais pas… je ne connais pas encore bien la ville.

— Mademoiselle Beaumont, Gil Grissom, est-ce que vous pouvez nous décrire la voiture qui vous poursuit ?

— Un 4x4 noir… les vitres sont teintées…

— Vous voyez la plaque d'immatriculation ?

— Je… non… (bruit de choc)… il n'en a pas…

— L'inspecteur Brass est avec nous, il va envoyer une patrouille immédiatement pour vous aider mais nous avons besoin de vous localiser.

— Je croyais que vous pouviez repérer l'appel… Warrick, le cinéma !

— Quel cinéma ?

— Celui où nous sommes allés…

— Voir la trilogie de Retour vers le futur ?

— Oui ! Qu'est-ce… je crois qu'il cherche à me doubler… la vitre passager s'ouvre… oh mon dieu ! Il a une arme !

Trois coups de feu retentirent dans la pièce suivit d'un bruit net d'accident et du cri de la jeune femme avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe. Warrick récupéra son téléphone et sortit précipitamment, suivit par Grissom qui le rattrapa au parking.

— Je viens avec vous. Sarah et Catherine vont nous rejoindre.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

— Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en état de conduire.

— Je viens d'avoir une patrouille qui est à un pâté de maison de l'accident, annonça Brass qui les avait rejoint.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent en voiture, Grissom au volant tandis que Warrick rongeait son frein sur le siège passager. La radio, branchée sur la fréquence de la police, leur permit de suivre l'arrivée de la patrouille sur les lieux.

— Zébra 3 à central. Nous sommes en vue, la voiture s'est encastrée dans un abri bus. Un 4x4 vient de s'arrêter à côté… un homme en descend, continua le policier que Brass imaginait avancer au fur et à mesure. Merde, il est armé ! Michael, attention ! avertit-il son coéquipier.

Le silence était assourdissant tandis qu'ils attendaient la suite des événements. Warrick avait envie d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur tout en sachant que Grissom allait le plus vite possible.

— Le suspect vient de s'enfuir. Homme de race blanche, 35/40 ans, brun, vêtu d'un pantalon marron et d'un blouson beige. Le 4x4 n'est pas immatriculé mais gravement endommagé à l'avant. Il est parti en direction du sud est. Lincoln road.

— Zébra 3, ici Zébra 6, nous allons essayer de l'intercepter.

— Ok, Zébra 6. Mon collègue vient de me faire signe que la passagère est toujours vivante. L'ambulance ne doit pas être loin, je l'entends.

— A toutes les voitures de patrouille, intervint Brass, nous recherchons un 4x4 de couleur noir, accidenté. Le suspect est armé et dangereux.

Warrick l'entendait mais ne l'écoutait plus. Tout ce à quoi il se raccrochait, c'était qu'elle était en vie. Mais dans quel état ? Ils n'étaient plus très loin des lieux de l'accident. Qui pouvait attenter à sa vie et pourquoi ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec le meurtre de Carver ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse si ce n'était l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Elle avait prit une place importante dans sa vie, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait cru avant cet incident. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans ses pensées, ils arrivaient sur les lieux de l'accident. Warrick n'attendit même pas que Grissom ait arrêté la voiture pour descendre. Il se précipita vers les deux ambulanciers.

— Brown, je suis de la maison, dit-il montrant sa plaque. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Vous la connaissez ?

— Oui.

— Tension basse mais stable. Elle a une commotion cérébrale. Pour le reste, il faut attendre.

— Grissom, mon collègue va venir avec vous, déclara Gil qui les avait rejoint.

— Pas de problème, répondit l'un des infirmiers en faisant glisser la civière à l'arrière de l'ambulance.

— Merci, fit Warrick.

— On reste en contact, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Catherine et Sarah qui venait d'arriver.

— Je m'occupe de relever les empreintes du 4x4, annonça cette dernière.

— Allons voir la voiture de notre victime.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Warrick patientait en salle d'attente. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Valérie et avait renoncé à faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre donnant sur un petit parc. Le café qu'il avait pris, plus pour tromper l'ennui qu'autre chose, était dorénavant froid et reposait sur la table basse garnie de vieux magazines auxquels il n'avait pas touché. Nick le trouva assis, le visage caché derrière les mains.

— Hey, ça va ?

— Ouais, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

— Du nouveau ? Demanda Nick en s'asseyant près de lui.

— Non, toujours rien. Grissom t'envoie ?

— Il ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite.

— Ils ont quelque chose ?

— Les empreintes du 4x4, des échantillons de peinture,… La voiture n'a toujours pas été retrouvée.

— Comment ce type a-t-il pu disparaître ? Il y avait au moins deux patrouilles quand on est arrivé…

— On fait notre maximum, vieux.

— Je sais mais… bon sang, comment tu réagirais si c'était Rafaela qui était là-dedans ?

— Pareil que toi, je suppose. Je l'ai appelée avant de venir. Elle va prendre le premier vol en partance.

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par l'arrivée du médecin. Cette dernière sourit en reconnaissant Nick dont elle s'était occupée quelques mois plutôt. Il était tombé du 2e étage, poussé par un technicien du câble qui espionnait ses clients et qui s'était identifié au policier.

— Vous êtes là pour Mademoiselle Beaumont ?

— C'est exact, répondit Warrick en se levant.

— Bonsoir docteur Markovic.

— Bonsoir Nick, répondit Jane en rosissant au souvenir des bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui, oubliant momentanément ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas sortir avec ses patients. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps mais sa liaison avec le policier avait été l'une des plus torrides qu'elle eut connu. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle a de nombreuses contusions et un traumatisme crânien. Je vais la garder en observation pendant au moins 48h.

— Rien de plus grave ? Demanda Warrick qui n'arrivait pas à se sentir apaisé par le diagnostique.

— Non. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. La ceinture de sécurité et l'air bag lui ont sauvé la vie.

— Docteur, intervint une infirmière, voici les résultats de l'échographie de mademoiselle Beaumont.

— Merci, Maggie. Voyons voir…

— Une échographie ? S'étonna Nick.

— Oui, je craignais une hémorragie interne mais… eh bien, il semblerait qu'elle ait beaucoup plus de chance que je ne le croyais.

— Comment ça ? L'interrogea Warrick qui s'attendait au pire.

— Dans ce genre d'accident, il est courant de faire une fausse couche mais le fœtus a tenu le coup.

— Un fœtus, répéta-t-il légèrement hébété. Vous voulez dire que…

— Qu'elle est enceinte. De 3 à 4 semaines si j'en juge par ces clichés, confirma le médecin. Elle a brièvement repris connaissance pendant que nous la soignions mais elle n'y a pas fait allusion. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant.

Warrick se laissa tomber sur une chaise tandis que Nick demandait quand ils pourraient voir la patiente. Jane Markovic lui assura qu'une infirmière viendrait les chercher dès qu'elle serait installée dans une chambre. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant qu'elle ne soit bipée.

— Ça va, vieux ? Demanda Nick en prenant place à coté de son collègue.

— Je crois.

— Tu sais, le fait qu'elle soit enceinte ne veut pas dire que…

— Nick…

— Tu crois vraiment que…

— Oui.

— Peut-être qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre, tenta Nick sans vraiment y croire. Après tout ça fait à peine un mois que tu la connais et le médecin a dit…

— Cela fait environ trois semaines que nous avons…

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que le soir où on les a rencontrées, vous n'avez pas…

— Non, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne me jette pas sur la première fille venue.

— Hey, je sais que tu es sous le choc mais…

— Tu vas remettre en question le fait que tu es un dragueur patenté ? Tu es même sorti avec ton médecin !

Nick n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Une infirmière vint les interrompre pour les informer que Valérie avait été installée dans une chambre. Warrick la suivit alors que Grissom arrivait. Il regarda l'un de ses meilleurs enquêteurs partir, tête basse, épaules voûtées.

— Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? demanda-t-il à Nick qui venait de le rejoindre.

— Non, elle va bien. Traumatisme crânien et quelques contusions.

— Alors pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi troublé ?

— Il vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte.

— Enceinte ? Répéta Grissom songeur.

— Oui, vous savez. La procréation. Quand un spermatozoïde rencontre un ovule et que…

— Nick, je ne sors peut-être pas beaucoup en dehors de mon travail mais tout de même ! S'indigna Gil. Vous saviez que l'accouplement des grenouilles de Malaga n'est possible qu'une fois par an.

— Y'a intérêt à pas louper le bon jour.

— Oui. Combien y a-il de chance pour qu'il soit le père de l'enfant ?

— Je dirais 90.

— Bien, il y a donc 10 de probabilité pour que cela ne soit pas le cas, répondit Grissom avec sa logique coutumière.

— Je vais aller voir où en sont Sarah et Catherine.

— Bien, je reste là un moment.

— On lui a donné un sédatif, elle devrait dormir jusqu'à demain, dit l'infirmière avant de s'éclipser.

— Merci, répondit Warrick.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, si semblable aux chambres d'hôpitaux du monde entier. Elle était allongée, les yeux clos. Sa respiration était paisible. Sans les quelques ecchymoses sur son visage et ses bras, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

— Warrick ? Murmura Valérie d'une voix à peine audible.

— Je suis là, répondit-il en approchant. Je croyais que tu dormais.

— Vous l'avez…

— Valérie, tu dois te reposer.

— Ça veut dire non ?

— Pas pour le moment, non.

— J'ai mal à la tête.

— Tu as été blessée. Le médecin veut te garder 48h en observation.

— J'ai une réunion demain. Et puis, avec la mort de Carver… Tu crois que c'est lui ? Qu'il a tué Andrew et qu'il a décidé de continuer par moi ?

— C'est une possibilité.

— Et quelles sont les autres ? Demanda Valérie en baillant.

— Dormir, ça te fera du bien.

— Je vais le faire mais…, s'interrompit-elle pour bailler de nouveau, uniquement parce que tu le demandes gentiment.

— Si seulement tu pouvais m'écouter plus souvent, répondit-il en souriant.

— Warrick…

— Oui ?

— Tu seras là… quand je me réveillerais ?

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette chambre, la rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

— Merci.

— Repose-toi maintenant, rajouta-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dits ces mots-là. Ils n'en étaient pas arrivés à ce stade, pensait-il avant aujourd'hui. Il réalisa qu'il avait tort. Elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et il ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait réussi ce miracle après toutes ses déceptions amoureuses précédentes. Pourtant il pensait souvent à elle, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'était pas avec lui et retournait pour quelques jours à New York. Il lui parlait au moins une fois par jour au téléphone et la voyait dès qu'il le pouvait. Grissom frappa doucement contre la baie vitrée et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

— Catherine a du nouveau concernant la voiture, je retourne au bureau.

— Vous l'avez coincé ?

— Ne mettez pas la charrue avant les bœufs.

— Ok, je…

— Vous restez ici. Brass va faire venir un officier pour garder sa chambre, au cas où le tueur ait envie de finir le travail mais, en attendant, je serais plus rassuré si vous étiez là pour veiller sur elle.

— Vous avez réfléchi longtemps avant de sortir ça ?

— L'improvisation a du bon parfois, répondit Grissom avec un sourire énigmatique. Et puis, Brass va vraiment envoyer quelqu'un.

— Ok… merci.

— A plus tard.

Warrick s'était finalement assoupi sur le fauteuil. Il s'éveilla en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Il se réveilla totalement en découvrant Rafaela qui lui faisait signe de la suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il passa une main sur son visage pour enlever les dernières brumes de sommeil avant de regarder Valérie, toujours endormie. Sa sœur voulait sans doute lui parler dans le couloir afin d'éviter de la réveiller.

— Espèce de salaud, rugit Rafaela en le giflant violemment.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Warrick en frottant sa joue endolorie.

— C'est de ta faute !

— Ma faute ?

— C'est à cause de toi, si elle est à l'hôpital, continua Raf folle de colère.

— Tu penses vraiment que c'est que je voulais ?

— Tu aurais du la protéger ! Elle ne serait pas là si elle ne sortait pas avec toi.

— Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, répondit Warrick qui comprenait sa douleur.

— Si je le pense, répliqua Raf sèchement. Avec tous les fous furieux que tu traques, ça devait arriver !

— Qui te dis que cela n'a pas un rapport avec la mort de Carver ?

— Ne rejette pas ta faute sur elle !

— Ecoute, Rafaela, je sais que tu es en colère, que tu as eu peur de la perdre mais ne mélange pas tout. Si j'avais pu lui éviter cet accident, je l'aurais fais et si sortir avec un policier est un problème, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec Nick.

— Nick et moi, c'est terminé mais ne détourne pas la conversation !

— Je l'ignorais.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne devait pas se faire, c'est tout, dit-elle fataliste.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'a rien de grave. Il me semble que c'est le plus important, non ?

— Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Raf d'une voix hésitante, les larmes aux yeux.

— Quelques contusions et un traumatisme crânien et..., commença-t-il avant de se reprendre, le médecin compte la garder deux jours.

— Et ? reprit la jeune femme en sentant la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

— Rien, elle va bien, je t'assure. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

— Ne me prend pour une imbécile, Warrick Brown ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? insista-t-elle.

— Elle devrait être la première savoir, répondit-il en soutenant le regard assassin que lui lançait la jeune femme.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave sinon Dieu ait pitié de toi, déclara Raf d'un ton sec avant de le laisser pour aller voir sa sœur.

Grave ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avenir avec Valérie. Il ne se représentait jamais dans le futur, c'était une chose qu'il avait apprit adolescent. Voir ses rêves s'écrouler était beaucoup trop douloureux. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la chambre. Raf était assise à la place qu'il occupait auparavant. Le policier en faction retint un sourire quand il passa devant lui, il avait beaucoup apprécié la gifle que Warrick avait reçue.

Grissom fit un crochet par son bureau avant de se rendre dans le garage où Nick et Catherine étaient en train d'inspecter le 4x4 qui avait été retrouvé aux abords de Lincoln Road, à seulement quelques pâtés de maison des lieux de l'accident. Il regarda d'un air désolé la pile de papiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau. Il n'était pas à jour et cela se voyait mais il se contenta de déposer ses messages les moins importants sur son bureau avant de passer voir Greg. Depuis le temps, Grissom aurait du s'y faire mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le laborantin était en train de crier en même temps que la voix quasi-inhumaine qui sortait de son poste. Il se balançait en rythme tout en remplissant une éprouvette. Gil éteignit la radio et le rejoignit.

— Je me doutais que les 9-4 vous ferait venir.

— Les 9-4 ?

— Ouais, un nouveau groupe de hard rock.

— Ah c'était un chanteur ça ?

— Bah, c'est vrai que de votre temps… bon, reprit Greg avant d'en dire trop, vous allez encore dire que je me surestime mais… j'ai trouvé ce qu'étaient vos fibres rouges.

— Je vous écoute.

— Notre petite fibre rouge est composée à 80 de soie et à 20 de coton.

— Cela ne nous aide pas vraiment, fit Grissom songeur.

— C'est un peu mieux quand on sait qu'elle a été teinte par le principe de « teinture à froid » et que la couleur a été fixée à l'aide de cristaux de soude.

— Vous avez identifié la teinture ?

— Bien sûr, je viens d'avoir les résultats, répondit Greg en lui tendant une feuille.

— Procion MX-BA couleur 032.

— C'est du carmin, j'ai vérifié.

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu un vêtement de cette couleur chez la victime.

— Peut-être que le tueur l'a emmené avec lui.

— Possible, murmura Grissom, perdu dans ses pensées, en quittant la pièce.

— Merci, Greg, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, maugréa le laborantin avant de se remettre au travail.

— Tu as quelque chose ? Demanda Catherine qui venait de finir d'examiner l'arrière du 4x4.

— Une empreinte partielle sur le volant, répondit Nick en la récupérant.

— Il a essuyé ses traces ?

— On dirait. Et vous ?

— Rien. L'arrière est propre. J'ai vérifié le coffre aussi.

— La roue de secours ? Demanda Grissom qui venait de les rejoindre.

— Elle n'a pas servi depuis un moment.

— Par contre… on dirait que, marmonna Nick en prenant sa pince à épiler. Bingo !

— Laisse-moi deviner, fit Catherine, des fibres rouges.

— Raté. Un cheveu. Brun.

— L'officier de police a précisé que l'homme qui conduisait était brun, non ?

— Oui, confirma Gil. Cela va peut-être nous mener à quelque chose.

— Il faut l'espérer, fit-elle en enlevant ses gants. Vous avez appris autre chose ?

— Oui, les fibres rouges qui ont été retrouvé chez Carver sont un mélange de soie et de coton.

— Le doc n'a pas dit qu'il en a trouvé autour de la blessure de la victime ? Demanda Nick.

— Si, vous pensez à quelque chose ?

— Ça pourrait provenir de l'arme du crime, répondit le jeune scientifique.

— Qui serait… ?

— Ah ça, je ne sais pas mais je vais refaire un tour dans l'appartement de Carver.

— Emmenez Sarah avec vous.

— Je m'occupe du cheveu, fit Catherine en réponse à la question muette de Nick.

— Bien, je retourne à l'hôpital. J'aimerai entendre la déposition de mademoiselle Beaumont.

— Et Warrick ?

— Warrick ? répéta Grissom qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Je sais bien qu'il est proche de cette femme mais c'est un bon enquêteur et…

— C'est impossible, Catherine, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

— Vous allez le laisser en congé longtemps ?

— Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Gil avant de quitter le garage.

La rue était tranquille quand Désirée Watkins se gara face à un petit pavillon blanc. Elle était furieuse et n'allait pas se gêner pour le dire à Malcom. Elle sortit la clé qu'il lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt de son sac et pria pour ne pas le trouver au lit avec une autre.

— Malcom ? Fit-elle en pénétrant dans la maison.

Seul le silence lui répondit. La maison étant plongée dans la pénombre, elle alluma la lumière et sursauta en voyant le chat bondir vers elle.

— Hey Mystic, comment tu vas, dit-elle en caressant la fourrure soyeuse du félin. Qu'est-ce que…

Désirée regarda sa main et sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir. La fourrure du chat était recouverte de sang. Son cœur battit la chamade tandis qu'elle avançait pièce après pièce.

— Chéri ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de laquelle provenait une faible lumière. Il était peut-être sous la douche et ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle se raccrocha à ce maigre espoir jusqu'à ce qu'une vision d'horreur vienne la frapper. Elle poussa un cri strident avant de sortir de la maison en courant.

A suivre…


End file.
